A Digimon Novel 2
by Ricky
Summary: The digidestined are back, with new friends, and new enemies. Do they have what it takes to save the world? Twice?
1. Moving Day

Hi, it's me again, Ricky! I thought I had better start A Digimon Novel 2. I have new  
layout, it will be a lot like the show. I guess I will explain things in future parts when I  
remember them. So, lets begin!  
  
*RECAP*  
  
Ricky: Hi, it's me! Ricky! It's been a long time since we digidestined have been in the  
digital world. A lot of things have changed since then. Erik and Megan are pretty much  
the same, except Eriks in highschool, and Megan's in seventh grade. Mike is in highschool  
too. When Jen's dad died a year ago, her mother moved with her to Japan, where her  
granparents live. Jessie was heartbroken when her best friend moved away, but she's still  
her perky self. Kyle moved to New York, and he actually lives in the same apartment as  
Mimi! Ben is a senior. He tells all of us that he is going to be a veterinarian. I still live here  
in Seattle, but all of that is about to change...  
  
*OPENING CREDITS(theme song)*  
  
Di... Di... Digimon... Digimon! (Ricky, appears on a Bearmon, the screen flashes to  
Megan on Hippitymon, then goes to Davis on Raidramon.  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Yolei flies overhead on  
Halsemon, then Pegasusmon with TK fly with Nefertimon and Kari. Then there is a shot  
of Cody and Submarimon speeding in the middle of the ocean.  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Flamedramon and Bearmon  
shoot their attacks, and the screen flashes to Hippitymon and Shurimon shoot there  
attacks.)  
  
Change into digital champions, too save the digital world! (Ken in digimon emporer laugh  
as the digidestined get hit by Kimeramon's Heat Phifer.)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Wormmon sighs, and turns  
around)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Veemon, Hawkmon,  
Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Cubbymon, and Curlymon are pictured)  
  
Digivolve, into champion!(Greymon, Tyrannomon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon,  
Ikkakumon and Togemon are pictured.)  
  
Armor digivolve! (All armor digimon are shown with digieggs by them)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (ExVeemon, Aquilamon,  
Stingmon, and Ankylomon are pictured.)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon, are the champions! (Angemon, Gatomon,  
Grizzlymon and Bunnidramon are pictured)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon! (Megan, Ricky, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, TK, and  
Cody are pictured with the intrainings in their arms.)  
  
*SHOW*  
  
"B..b..b.. but you can't do that to us! All of our friends!" Megan cried.  
  
"Oh, come on Megan, I'm happy about it!" Erik smiled. "You have friends there. And you  
already started on the language last year!"  
  
"I don't wanna move!" Megan burst out into tears.  
  
"No more discussion, we're moving in two days, start packing!" Megan and Erik's mom  
said sternly.  
  
"I can't wait!" Erik jumped up into the air.  
  
"Thats just because your girlfriend lives there!"  
  
"Wha? Hey!" Erik turned a deep shade of red. He jumped up off of the couch he had been  
sitting on, and grabbed Megan's mouth.  
  
"Girlfriend?" The mom inquired.  
  
"Oh, nevermind..." Erik stood up strait and smiled. "Now, why don't you go get  
packing..." Erik pushed his mom out of the room.  
  
"OK... OK..." She went into her room, and shut the door.  
  
"Erik, how can you be so happy?" Megan asked.  
  
"Well, I ever since I learned Japanese, I've wanted to go. I guess living there would be  
going there!" Erik smiled again. "And Ricky will be there, our dads got tranfered together,  
remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"And the rest of the digidestined will be there! Kari and TK will be there!"  
  
"I guess, but what about my other friends? And I only know a little japanese!"  
  
"Oh, come on! You know enough to get by! And most people there know English  
anyway."  
  
"OK, OK... maybe it isn't as bad as I thought. But I still don't have to like it."  
  
"Get packing, we're leaving in two days!" Erik ran out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure we have to leave Dad?" Mike asked his father who was sitting at his desk  
working.   
  
He looked up. "What?"  
  
"Are you sure we have to leave?"  
  
"Yes, Mike."  
  
"Kanichiwa?" Ricky tried to say hi in japanese.  
  
"Sayonara!" Mike pulled the brim of the base ball cap that Ricky was wearing down.  
  
*2 DAYS LATER*  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"GoodBye!"  
  
"So long!"  
  
"Seeya!"  
  
"Adios!"  
  
"Happy trails!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"We'll miss you!"  
  
The 2 digidestined remaining in Washington, plus various other people yelled.  
  
The 8 people, 4 digidestined and parents, borded the plane. This was a the start of a whole  
new adventure. 


	2. New and Renewed Friendships

*RECAP*  
  
Megan: Ricky and I were living happily in America, when all of the sudden, we had to  
move! My dad's boss had him, and Ricky's dad transferred to Japan!!! Huh, now that I  
think about it, its a perfect scenario for a new adventure...  
  
*OPENING CREDITS(theme song)*  
  
Di... Di... Digimon... Digimon! (Ricky, appears on a Bearmon, the screen flashes to  
Megan on Hippitymon, then goes to Davis on Raidramon.  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Yolei flies overhead on  
Halsemon, then Pegasusmon with TK fly with Nefertimon and Kari. Then there is a shot  
of Cody and Submarimon speeding in the middle of the ocean.  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Flamedramon and Bearmon  
shoot their attacks, and the screen flashes to Hippitymon and Shurimon shoot there  
attacks.)  
  
Change into digital champions, too save the digital world! (Ken in digimon emperor laugh  
as the digidestined get hit by Kimeramon's Heat Phifer.)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Wormmon sighs, and turns  
around)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Veemon, Hawkmon,  
Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Cubbymon, and Curlymon are pictured)  
  
Digivolve, into champion!(Greymon, Tyrannomon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon,  
Ikkakumon and Togemon are pictured.)  
  
Armor digivolve! (All armor digimon are shown with digieggs by them)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (ExVeemon, Aquilamon,  
Stingmon, and Ankylomon are pictured.)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon, are the champions! (Angemon, Gatomon,  
Grizzlymon and Bunnidramon are pictured)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon! (Megan, Ricky, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, TK, and  
Cody are pictured with the intrainings in their arms.)  
  
*SHOW*  
  
"TAI!!!!!!!! ERIK!!!!!!!" Agumon screamed.  
  
Erik was sleeping on the airplane. Then he jerked up. "What?" He looked kind of like he  
was a zombie. He leaned down, and grabbed his backpack. He then pulled out his laptop.  
  
"Erik, you know your not supposed to use those on the plane!" Erik's mom nagged.  
  
He flipped on the switch. The screen went on to the normal mode, but then he started  
typing. It wasn't just letters, he typed in the F4, F2, and a bunch of other weird ones. The  
screen glowed a bright white, and Erik was dematerialized, and sucked into the computer.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Erik's mom screamed.  
  
"Erik, hang on, I'm coming!" Megan jumped over her mom's lap to the laptop, and was  
also sucked in.   
  
"Holy..." Mike stood up in his seat and looked ahead at Erik's seat. He then looked like he  
was in shock. "I never thought I would go back..." He jumped over the seat, and was also  
sucked in.  
  
"Patamon, I'm coming!" Ricky also jumped over the back of the seat that was ahead of  
him. He was sucked into the computer.  
  
A flight attendant walked by, and saw 4 empty seats, two fainted mothers, a dad in shock,  
and another dad shaking. "I'll bring the alcohol."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The four kids landed on the digital world ground. It looked much different than it did  
before being reconfigured.  
  
"Well, we're back. We have to find Agumon." Erik got up. He started running in a  
random direction.  
  
"I guess he knows where he's going." Megan watched Erik run off.  
  
"Let's follow him!!!" Ricky ran after him.  
  
"OK..." Mike and Megan followed Ricky and Erik.  
  
Erik was ahead, almost sensing Agumon, when another digimon that looked a lot like  
Agumon ran into him. They fell over in a big mess, and rolled down the hill that was ahead  
of them.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Erik screamed. "Ooomph! Do I always have to associate the digital world with  
falling down?"  
  
"Are you Erik?" The strange Black Agumon, with long claws and a slightly hunched back  
asked.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Erik asked as the other 3 digidestined slowly walked down the hill.  
  
"I'm your digimon!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Crispymon at your service!" The digimon bowed.  
  
"But, I already have a digimon! Agumon!"  
  
"No, that's Tai's digimon!" Crispymon smiled.  
  
"ERIK!!!"   
  
The kids jerked their heads to the left to see Tai and Agumon running toward them.  
"Agumon!" Erik yelled, glad to see his old friend.  
  
"Hi!" Agumon smiled. "How are you Crispymon?"  
  
"Just fine, I'm exited to see Erik!!"  
  
"Well, what a nice reunion, er... union for Crispymon..." a mysterious voice said. "Too  
bad it has to be cut short."  
  
"It's the Digimon Emperor!" Agumon and Crispymon said simultaneously.   
  
The Digimon Emperor came out riding on Unimon's back. He jumped off. "Go get them  
Unimon!" he laughed.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!!!"   
  
Tai looked up in the air to see his friend digivolved, but to his surprise, nothing was there!  
He looked down to see Agumon, who never digivolved.  
  
"Sorry, Tai! I just can't do it!"  
  
"Aerial Attack!" the kids and digimon jumped out of the way of the blast just in time.  
  
"Can you digivolve Crispymon?"  
  
"I doubt it, but we could try!" Crispymon replied to Erik's question.  
  
"Crispymon, digivolve to- huh?" Crispymon shook his head.  
  
"Sorry buddy, let's get out of here!" Erik consoled his new friend, and then took off.  
  
The rest of the kids and the two digimon followed as Unimon shot his attack again, barely  
missing Megan. They ran into a cave a ways away from their predators.  
  
"Do we have to wonder so far in? I don't like this..." Megan looked around with a bead of  
sweat running down her neck.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Ricky smiled and put his arm around Megan.  
  
"Get off my sister," Erik pushed Ricky away. "Hey, let's push this boulder out of the way,  
I think there is something behind it!"  
  
The kids and digimon pushed as hard as they could to get the boulder out of the way. The  
moved it an inch, and a bit of light shown through.  
  
"I think someone's coming!" a voice from the other side of the boulder said.  
  
"Let's hide! It might be the Digimon Emperor!"  
  
"Hey, I think I recognize those voices..." Ricky remarked.  
  
"Curlymon, Cubbymon, are you in there?" Megan screamed.  
  
"Megan?"  
  
"And Ricky?"  
  
"Yeah, it's them!!!!"  
  
"Bear Claw!" Cubbymon shouted.  
  
"Rabbit Ears!" the boulder started to crack.  
  
"I get the idea, Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted, and the rock started to crumble.  
  
"Heat Wave!" a fireball that looked a lot like Agumon's PepperBreath attack came out,  
but then it started to spread out, until it was almost like a blanket of fire coming down on  
the enemy. But this time, it came down on the rock, and totally shattered it.  
  
"Ricky!"  
  
"Megan!" the two digimon jumped into the arms of the seventh graders.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Tai asked.  
  
"We are Ricky and Megan's digimon!" Cubbymon smiled.  
  
"What?" Ricky asked. "But Patamon's my digi..." Ricky was cut off by Crispymon.  
  
"It's just like me and Erik, we are your true digimon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Agumon  
were just there to fill in for us, we weren't born before you came." Crispymon explained.  
  
"Just like the crest's of Hope and Light weren't exactly yours either, but you guys fit the  
description, so you could use them anyway!" Curlymon said.  
  
"Well, then what are our crests?" Ricky asked.  
  
"There!" Cubbymon stood up and pointed to three eggs sitting on rocks.  
  
"But, they're eggs!" Megan remarked. "Not crests!"  
  
"The symbols on the eggs are your crests." Curlymon hopped over to the eggs with the  
others close behind her."  
  
"The armor-egg of Power!"  
  
"And the armor-egg of trust."  
  
"It's a different way to digivolve!" Agumon smiled  
  
"A new way to digivolve..." Ricky looked at his digivice, an old one. He stared really hard  
at it, and then, it started to change! It morphed into a white D-3. "Cool!"  
  
"How did you do that?" Megan looked at her own. It also started changing, and it became  
a purple D-3. "Awesome!"  
  
"Your gonna need some power to beat me!" The Digimon Emperor laughed as he rode in  
on Unimon's back.. "Lot's of it!"  
  
"You'll never beat us!" Ricky yelled.  
  
"Not Ricky, and me!" Megan nodded.  
  
Suddenly the two eggs behind the new-digidestined glew. The floated up, and hovered  
over Ricky and Megan's heads.  
  
"Let's do it." the two looked at each other and nodded. "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!!!!!!"  
  
"Cubbymon, armor-digivolve to- Bearmon! The claws of Power!"  
  
"Curlymon, digivolve to- Hippitymon! The speed of Trust!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ricky and Megan jumped up and down.  
  
"What? How did you digivolve? There is a Control Spire just outside this cave! Oh well,  
no matter, Unimon, get them!" He said as he jumped off, and ran out.  
  
"MegaSlash!" Bearmon, a riding digimon, bounded after Unimon, waving his front claws.  
  
*We're going digital, completely digital!*  
  
"Comet Kick!" Hippitymon, also a riding digimon, kicked at Unimon's neck instinctively,  
trying to hit the black ring.   
  
*Now I'm invincible! Now that I'm digital!*  
  
Both attacks connected, completely obliterating the black ring around Unimon's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry kids, I don't know what came over me!" Unimon shook his head.  
  
"That's OK," Megan walked over to Unimon and started petting him.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Ricky dug into his pocket and pulled out a D-Terminal. Megan pulled  
one out too.  
  
"Those are for us!" Bearmon said. He turned a bright white, and changed into a smaller  
bear. The egg flew over to Ricky's D-Terminal. Hippitymon did the same.  
  
"They're for our digieggs!" Curlymon smiled.  
  
"Hey, what's that one for?" Mike walked over to the last digiegg, one with the symbol of  
courage on it.  
  
"Is that our's Agumon?" Tai walked over to the egg.  
  
"I don't think so..." Agumon answered. Tai touched the egg, and 3 beams of light left the  
egg, and broke through the top of the cave. They flew off into the sky, disappearing in the  
sunlight.  
  
"It's stuck, I can't get it!" Tai said yanking on the egg.  
  
"You think it's like the sword in the stone?" Mike asked.  
  
"Could be." Erik replied.  
  
The kids walked out of the cave, and saw a huge black tower that they had missed before.  
  
"With my last bit of energy, I can break the energy lines inside of it." Unimon said. "Arial  
Attack!"  
  
The tower was now cracked, and broken.  
  
"It can be fixed, so we have to knocke it down. But I'm too weak." Unimon fell to his  
knees, and immediately fell asleep.  
  
"We can do it!" Crispymon and Agumon smiled.  
  
"Right!" Erik and Tai both held out their digivices.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Crispymon, digivolve to- Tyrannomon!"  
  
The two giant dinosaur digimon worked together to knock the tower down. It cracked  
and fizzled as it was put off line. The two digimon dedigivolved, Crispymon looked a little  
more wiped out then Agumon did. The kids and digimon wondered over to a TV.  
  
"How does this thing work?" Erik digivice fell out, and a beam of light came out of it. All  
the kids were sucked through, leaving the digimon behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We are know ariving in Tokyo, we hope you've enjoyed your flight!" A voice over the  
intercom said.  
  
Erik's laptop opened up, and shot the kids out into their seats. The parents were just  
recovering from their shock, and know seeing their kids come back like that put them back  
into shock.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Ricky smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Done, that was a longer part, hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. Another Attack, Flamedramon!

*RECAP*  
  
Ricky: Woah, look what we've gotten ourselves into. A new adventure! The Digimon  
Emperor, Control Spires, Dark Rings, captive digimon, oh, it all just makes my head hurt.  
Well, with Cubbymon at my side, no one can stop us!  
  
*OPENING CREDITS(theme song)*  
  
Di... Di... Digimon... Digimon! (Ricky, appears on a Bearmon, the screen flashes to  
Megan on Hippitymon, then goes to Davis on Raidramon.  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Yolei flies overhead on  
Halsemon, then Pegasusmon with TK fly with Nefertimon and Kari. Then there is a shot  
of Cody and Submarimon speeding in the middle of the ocean.  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Flamedramon and Bearmon  
shoot their attacks, and the screen flashes to Hippitymon and Shurimon shoot there  
attacks.)  
  
Change into digital champions, too save the digital world! (Ken in digimon emperor laugh  
as the digidestined get hit by Kimeramon's Heat Phifer.)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Wormmon sighs, and turns  
around)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Veemon, Hawkmon,  
Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Cubbymon, and Curlymon are pictured)  
  
Digivolve, into champion!(Greymon, Tyrannomon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon,  
Ikkakumon and Togemon are pictured.)  
  
Armor digivolve! (All armor digimon are shown with digieggs by them)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (ExVeemon, Aquilamon,  
Stingmon, and Ankylomon are pictured.)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon, are the champions! (Angemon, Gatomon,  
Grizzlymon and Bunnidramon are pictured)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon! (Megan, Ricky, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, TK, and  
Cody are pictured with the intrainings in their arms.)  
  
*SHOW*  
  
"So, a new school, a new country, a new adventure." Megan paced around her room.  
"This could be a very stressful situation."  
  
"Megan, hurry up! I wanna get to work!" Megan's dad called from down the stairs. He  
was planning on driving her to school for her first day.  
  
"Coming Dad!" She ran down the stairs, almost tripping on one of her brother's shoes.  
"The places he keeps things..."  
  
"Have a good first day!" her mom called after the two running out the door. She was  
pregnant with her third baby, and hadn't bothered going back to work. She figured she  
would get a job after the baby was born.  
  
"Mom, why didn't you wake me up?!!?"  
  
"Get going, Erik, I'll drive you to school..." she sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Megan's Dad's car came to a stop, and Megan hopped out. Ricky was waiting for her on  
the sidewalk. The walked up to the school, and saw a bunch of boys playing soccer out on  
the grass.   
  
"Hey, are they who I think they are?" Ricky asked pointing at two kids sitting on the steps  
leading up to the school.  
  
"It is!" Megan ran over to them. "Kari, TK!!!"  
  
"Hey, is that them?" The boy asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah!" Kari replied. "Hi guys!" The two kids walked over to them.  
  
"You'll never believe what happened to us!" Ricky remarked.  
  
"Tai told me all about it, and I told TK!" Kari told them.  
  
A soccer player headbutted a ball into the goal and started screaming. "Oh, yeah! Am I  
great or what?" He then looked over at Kari, and saw her talking with two boys, not even  
noticing the girl. 'Hey! They're talking to my girl!' The kid ran over to them.  
  
"Oh, hi Davis!" Kari smiled at the kid.  
  
"Who are these guys?"  
  
"You've met TK before, and this is Ricky, and Megan." Kari introduced her friends.  
  
"Hey, Davis! Come on!!!" Another soccer player yelled.  
  
"Just a second!" Davis yelled back. "Hey, do any of you guys know anything about  
these?" Davis reached into his pocket, and pulled out a blue D-3. "I found it, and I was  
wondering if it's a new toy or something."  
  
"Davis, where did you get that?" All the kids stood up to get a good look at it.  
  
"I don't' know, I was just walking home, and all of the sudden, it was in my hand!" he  
replied.  
  
"Davis, meet us in the computer lab after school!" Kari blurted out. "We have something  
very important to tell you!"   
  
Davis went into a trance. 'Kari wants to tell me something? Could it be..." Davis shook his  
head. He looked around to see the entire school yard, completely empty. The second bell  
rang as ran through the halls, trying not to be late.  
  
"Your late on the first day of school, Davis Motimiya." The teacher scolded. Kari and  
Megan giggled, while Ricky and TK tried their hardest not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Very funny, haha." Davis mumbled as he sat down in his seat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Davis was about to walk home when all of the sudden he remembered Kari had to tell him  
something. He ran to the computer lab, to see Kari, TK, Ricky, and Megan standing  
around a kid he knew to be named Izzy. He also noticed two kids in another corner of the  
room on a different computer.  
  
"You must be Davis, please come here." Izzy ordered. "Let me see the device that you  
found."  
  
"You mean this thing?" Davis pulled out an old watch that went ticked twice as fast as it  
should.  
  
"No, were there any other devices?" Izzy asked, getting a little anxious.  
  
"Hmmm..." He dug into his pocket again to pull out the blue D-3.  
  
"That's the one!" Izzy grabbed it.  
  
On the table by them was a white D-3, and a purple one. Izzy put the blue one on the table  
by the others and started to examine them.  
  
"What are these, a new toy?" Davis pushed a button on his. The computer started beeping,  
and the digiport screen came up.  
  
"Hello..." Izzy grabbed the mouse and started tinkering around.  
  
"What is it Izzy?" TK leaned up against the computer.  
  
"I think these devices are the key to getting to the digital world." Izzy said. "And I believe  
Davis is a digidestined."  
  
"Digiworld? Tai told me about that once..." Davis thought about it. "And digimon, I  
remember them from four years ago..."  
  
All of the sudden, the computer started beeping, almost as if it was getting impatient.  
  
"What the..." Davis looked at the computer. He picked up his digivice. "I have this weird  
feeling. I feel like saying... DIGIPORT OPEN!!!!!" He held out his digivice, and was  
sucked into the computer.  
  
"Here we go again!" Ricky held up his D-3, and was also sucked in.  
  
"Let's save the digital world!" Megan was gone.  
  
"Ya think?" Kari looked at TK.  
  
"We could try!" the two kids held out their normal digivices, and were sucked in.  
  
*Here we go!!!! Ohhh... Ohhh... ohhoohhoohh....*  
  
The kids landed safely in the digital world, probably the first time they had ever made it  
there without getting tossed around.  
  
"Cool! A new wardrobe!" Davis looked at his new clothes.  
  
"There they are!" Patamon shouted. He, Curlymon, Cubbymon, and Gatomon were  
waiting for the kids.  
  
"Patamon!" TK ran up to his friend and hugged the little flying pig.  
  
Gatomon ran up to Kari and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Wahhh! Monsters!" Davis ran and hid behind Kari.  
  
"Don't worry Davis, these are the good guys!" Megan told her new 'friend' as she picked  
up her old friend, Curlymon.   
  
"Uhhh... OK..."  
  
"Hey, Ricky, do you think maybe Davis is the one that gets that digiegg?" Megan asked  
her even older friend.   
  
"Maybe, we should go back there!" Ricky exclaimed.  
  
"Let's do it!" Davis ran off into the forest.  
  
"We should go after him..." Kari started to go.  
  
"Wait..." TK put his arm out in front of Kari.  
  
Davis came walking back out into the clearing they were in about 5 minutes later. He had  
his head low, and he was blushing. "Sorry..."  
  
"This way!" Ricky pointed in the completely opposite direction.  
  
They encountered many random creatures on the way, Numemon, Gazimon, and the  
occasional Chuumon. But one run in wasn't so innocent...  
  
"Monochromon, attack!" The Digimon Emperor screamed. He was riding on the middle  
of three Monochromon, with a small green worm type digimon on the left one.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Davis screamed. "Who's he?"  
  
"You don't know me? HA!!! I am The Digimon Emperor! Also known as... your worst  
nightmare!!!" he screamed.  
  
"No, my worst nightmare is going to school naked..." Davis retorted.  
  
"GET THEM!!!!" The Digimon Emporer screamed as he jumped off.  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!" Ricky yelled.  
  
"Cubbymon, armor-digivolve to- Bearmon! The claws of Power!"  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!" Megan raised her digivice into the air.  
  
"Curlymon, armor-digivolve to- Hippitymon! The speed of Trust!"  
  
"Woah..." Davis looked at the bigger digimon in disbeleif.  
  
"MegaSlash!"  
  
"Comet Kick!"  
  
The two digimon tried doing there attacks, but 3 against 2 was just too much for them.  
  
"RUN!!!!" Ricky, TK, and Patamon jumped on Bearmon, Kari, Gatomon, and Megan  
jumped on Hippitymon. The two ran off, which left Davis screaming, and running behind  
them. Good thing Monochromon aren't very fast.  
  
"Wait... For... ME!!!!!!!!" Davis screamed after them. Eventually, Davis got seperated  
from the two riding digimon. He couldn't see the Monochromon anymore, so he started to  
walk. He was walking through the forest, when he saw a big cave. "Well, I guess I can  
rest here..."   
  
Davis walked in, and saw a bunch of ruble, almost like a shattered boulder. He walked  
into an opening of the cave, and saw an oval shaped object. "An egg with a spike?" He  
walked over to it. He then covered his eyes with one hand, and touched it with the other.  
He was expecting something bad to happen, but he felt a small burst of energy instead. He  
picked up the egg, and a beam of light shot up. A blue and white dragon typed digimon  
floated up, all rolled up in a ball. He stretched out, and jumped out of the beam of light.  
  
"Hi, I'm Veemon! Thanks for freeing me!" The waiste high digimon said to the frightened  
boy. "Are you Davis? If you are, I'm your digimon!" Veemon smiled at Davis.  
  
"Yeah... I'm Davis..."  
  
"IN THERE!!! GET HIM!!!" a voice shouted from outside the tunnel.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!"   
  
Davis heard three seperate voices shouting that.   
  
"Davis, use the digiegg!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You have to show courage!"  
  
The three attacks burned out before they got to the end of the tunnel, and a big puff of  
smoke followed. Into the opening walked the emperor.  
  
"I can beat you!" Davis screamed at the emperor.  
  
"I really doubt that." he replied. He cracked his whip, and a Monochromon pushed his  
way through the tunnel behind them.  
  
"Let's do it Veemon!" Davis told his new partner. "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!!!!!"  
  
"Veemon, armor-digivolve to- Flamedramon! The fire of Courage!"  
  
"Cool!" Davis shreaked. "You are awesome!"  
  
"Thanks, Fire Rockets!!!" Flamedramon shouted, barely missing the emporer, and hitting  
Monochromon. Monochromon was knocked farther back into the cave, but the dark ring  
wasn't hit.  
  
"Knock him out of the cave!" Davis gave his first battle orders.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon turned into a spear of fire, and pushed Monochromon back.  
Flamedramon and Davis still didn't know there were two other Monochromon waiting for  
them outside the cave.   
  
"Yeah, get him!" Davis cheered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, where did Davis go?" Megan looked around.   
  
"I don't know, but I think the cave is that way, maybe he found his way there!" Ricky  
turned Bearmon around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon kept pushing.  
  
The two Monochromon waiting outside were waiting to ram the first thing that came out,  
figuring it would be the opposition.  
  
"FIRE ROCKETS!!!!!!" Flamedramon gave one last big shove, and out came  
Monochromon. The other two Monochromon ramed him from both sides, destroying the  
dark ring. The freed digimon ran off into the forest.  
  
"1 down, 2 to go!" Flamedramon observed.  
  
Hippitymon and Bearmon bounded out of the forest, and got into their battle positions.  
  
"Now it's three against two in favor of us!" Bearmon bragged.  
  
"Let's get him!" Flamedramon screamed. "Fire Rockets!"  
  
"Mega Slash!"  
  
"Comet Kick!"  
  
The remaining two dark rings were destroyed, and the two Monochromon followed after  
their buddy.  
  
"The emperor is in the cave, let's get him!" Davis ran into the cave, ready to finish the bad  
guy. He ran into the opening they were in, to find a hole in the ceiling, and a rope hanging.  
  
"He and his wormmy friend escaped." TK remarked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uhhh... I don't know what your talking about!" Izzy had quite a predicament on his  
hands.  
  
"Don't tell me that, we both saw your friends get sucked into the computer!" a girl that  
went by the name of Yolei screamed at Izzy.  
  
"Yeah!" Cody backed his friend.  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
"Well, if your so smart, then can you explain what this is?" she shoved her red D-3 in  
Izzy's face. "Cody has one too, and we'd like to know what they are!"  
  
"Uhhh..."   
  
"Hey, what's that?" Cody asked, pointing to the computer. The 5 digidestined in the  
digital world were about to come back. The screen glew white, and the kids toppled out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another long one... maybe I'm just being more detailed... 


	4. School Rules! Love knowledge!(yeah, righ...

*RECAP*  
  
Davis: It was a normal day, I was playing soccer with my friends, and just having a good  
time. Then I found this weird blue gizmo that Kari and the others seemed to know a lot  
about! The next thing I know, I was sucked into a new world! Then this weird kid that  
called himself "The Digimon Emporer" attacked us with his monsters, and I had to find  
my own way around. I walked into a cave, and found an egg with a spike! Unfortunately I  
wasn't very hungry. I picked it up, and out popped Veemon! My very own digimon.  
Monochromon attacked again and Flamedramon saved the day!  
  
*OPENING CREDITS(theme song)*  
  
Di... Di... Digimon... Digimon! (Ricky, appears on a Bearmon, the screen flashes to  
Megan on Hippitymon, then goes to Davis on Raidramon.  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Yolei flies overhead on  
Halsemon, then Pegasusmon with TK fly with Nefertimon and Kari. Then there is a shot  
of Cody and Submarimon speeding in the middle of the ocean.  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Flamedramon and Bearmon  
shoot their attacks, and the screen flashes to Hippitymon and Shurimon shoot there  
attacks.)  
  
Change into digital champions, too save the digital world! (Ken in digimon emperor laugh  
as the digidestined get hit by Kimeramon's Heat Phifer.)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Wormmon sighs, and turns  
around)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (Veemon, Hawkmon,  
Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Cubbymon, and Curlymon are pictured)  
  
Digivolve, into champion!(Greymon, Tyrannomon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon,  
Ikkakumon and Togemon are pictured.)  
  
Armor digivolve! (All armor digimon are shown with digieggs by them)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! (ExVeemon, Aquilamon,  
Stingmon, and Ankylomon are pictured.)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon, are the champions! (Angemon, Gatomon,  
Grizzlymon and Bunnidramon are pictured)  
  
Digimon, digital monsters! Digimon! (Megan, Ricky, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, TK, and  
Cody are pictured with the intrainings in their arms.)  
  
*SHOW*  
  
"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Izzy pointed at the computer he was sitting at. He had a map of  
the digital world with the areas on the screen.  
  
"What Izzy?" Ricky asked as he walked into the room. The others were right behind him.  
  
"This is a map of the digital world." Izzy again pointed at the screen.  
  
"What are all these colors for?" Davis asked.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Yolei screamed as she ran into the room with Cody right behind her.  
  
"Uhhh... Davis, I wouldn't exactly call black, white, and grey colors." Megan laughed.  
  
"More like the absence of color, and all of the colors, and somewhere inbetween." TK  
said.  
  
"Let's go to the digital world!" Yolei hopped up and down, very exited. Izzy had told her  
all about the digiworld last night.  
  
"All right, but I'm coming this time." Izzy stood up. "Digiport open!" he yelled at the  
computer, but nothing happened. "Hmmm... I have another theory."  
  
Davis slapped his head. "What now?"   
  
"I'm guessing only the new digivices can open them." Izzy thought.  
  
"Hey, wait for me! I wanna come!" a female voice from outside the door yelled.  
  
"It's Sora!" Kari explained. "I told her about it, and she said she wanted to come."  
  
"Sure." Izzy said simply.  
  
"Let me do the honors!" Yolei jumped up. "Digiport open!"  
  
All the kids held up their digivices, and were sucked in.   
  
"Ooof!!!" Ricky to the ground, but landed on his feet.   
  
"Let's get to it!" Yolei hopped up to her feet, and ran into the forest.  
  
"Remind you of someone?" Megan looked at Kari, and the two giggled.  
  
A few minutes later Yolei ran back, screaming. There was a small bear, a weird looking  
rabbit, a weird cat, a flying pig, and a blue dragon type thing chasing after her.  
  
"HELP!!! There gonna kill me!!!" Yolei pushed through the group and hid.  
  
"Yolei, these are our friends!" Kari said petting Gatomon.  
  
"Are these digimon?" Cody looked at five.  
  
"Yup!" Davis and Veemon gave eachother high fives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Digimon Emperor was sitting in his chair watching the monitors that were showing  
the different areas from the digital world, the serveilance cameras watching every move.  
Once changed from a few Gazimon playing cards to the 7 digidestined.  
  
"WHAT??" he stood up and screamed.  
  
"It's the digidestined master!" Wormmon told his friend.  
  
"I know that you imbosal!" he kicked his digimon partner. "Now, who should send after  
them this time?" he pondered the situation. Multiple digimon would be good for this  
mission. He wanted to outpower them and destroy them as soon as possible, so he could  
keep taking over the digital world. He pressed a few buttons on the control pannel ahead  
of him, and a picture of two Drimogemon, two Kockatorimon, two Meramon, and two  
Airdramon came up. "Perfect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Davis looked at his D-3. "What does this mean?"  
  
In the left corner of his digivice there was a beeping light.  
  
"I dont' know, but when there were beeping lights like that for us, it meant that a fellow  
digidestined was near by." Izzy explained.  
  
"Well, let's follow it!" Ricky said running into the forest ahead of him, TK right behind.  
  
"How come no one ever follows us when we run recklessly into the forest?" Davis asked  
Yolei. She shrugged, and the rest ran after the two.  
  
"It's getting closer!" TK said, refering to the beeping, he looked over Ricky's shoulder.  
  
The ran out of the thick trees, and before them stood a temple.  
  
"He, she, or it must be in there!" Izzy said. His legs a little longer now, he was able to  
catch up with the other two. He was closely followed by Sora, with the others behind her.  
  
"Let's go!" Yolei busted through the kids that were standing in front of her, and she ran  
up. But then the ground started rumbling, and they heard screeching. "Whaaaa!!" She ran  
back to the rest of the kids.  
  
Two giant purple moles with drills instead of noses came out of the ground. Two giant  
chickens came out of the forest behind them. Two flying dragons flew out from beind the  
temple. Then two firey men like creatures jumped down from the roof. They all had one  
thing in common.  
  
"Dark Rings!!!" Davis shouted. He remembered The Digimon Emporer saying something  
about them.  
  
"Those are Meramon, Kockatorimon, Airdramon, and Drimogemon!" TK observed.  
  
"Let's do it!" Ricky raised his digivice.  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!!!!"   
  
"Veemon, armor-digivolve to- Flamedramon! The fire of Courage!"  
  
"Cubbymon, armor-digivolve to- Bearmon! The claws of Power!"  
  
"Curlymon, armor-digivolve to- Hippitymon! The speed of Trust!"  
  
The Meramon charged at Flamedramon, and threw their fireballs at him. He managed to  
dodge one of them, but was hit by the other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are they?" A flying red bug with a strange voice asked a little pink bird.  
  
"I don't know, but do you hear something outside?" the little bird asked.  
  
"I'll go check it out, you gaurd the digieggs." the bug replied. He flew out of the building,  
and saw what was going on. Three digimon without Dark Rings were getting beat up by  
ones with them. "Izzy!" he cried noticing his friend hopelessly watching the battle.  
  
"Tentomon!" Izzy saw his friend on the other side of the battle. Tentomon nodded at Izzy,  
almost like he was giving advice. "Right, Sora, Cody, Yolei, come with me!" The 4 made  
their way around the battle, and got inside the temple.   
  
"What's this?" Yolei said looking around. She then locked her eyes on a weird looking  
object.  
  
"It's a digiegg, maybe it's yours!" Biyomon flew over, and perched herself near the egg.  
  
"Mine?" Yolei said in disbeleif.  
  
Cody walked over to the other one. "And this could be mine?" He touched it, and it  
started to glow.   
  
"Try to pick them up!" Izzy said remembering what Tai had told him.  
  
"OK..." Yolei closed her eyes, and picked it up. It came up, and nothing else happened.  
Then Cody picked his up, and columns of light shot up from where both were laying.   
  
A bird not much bigger in size than Biyomon, and with red feathers came up. He looked  
much like an eagle, with a headband and a feather sticking up out of it.  
  
A yellow ball floated out of the other one. It didn't look like much until it opened up. It  
was a yellow Armadillo.  
  
"Are you my digimon?" Yolei asked the little bird.  
  
"My name is Hawkmon, and yes, I'm your digimon!" He smiled.  
  
"I'm Armadillomon!" he walked up to Cody. "And I'm your digimon!"  
  
All of the sudden there was a small explosion, and a huge opening opened up. The three  
armor digimon couldn't hold off the 8 any longer.  
  
"What are you waiting for, say digiarmor energize!" Hawkmon demanded.  
  
"Right!" Yolei held up both her egg, and her digivice. Cody did too.  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!!!" The two screamed, and the proccess happened again.  
  
"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to- Digmon! The drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to- Halsemon! The wings of Love!"  
  
"Cool!" Cody gave his digimon the thumbs up.  
  
"About time you guys came!" Flamedramon, who was bruised all over, told the other  
digimon.  
  
"Let's gettum!" Digmon dove into the ground.You could see his path as he burrowed.  
The Drimogemon looked amazed as he jumped out, and knocked their heads together.  
"That was easy!" He was about to drill into Dark Rings, but two blasts from the  
Airdramon knocked him back.  
  
"Spinning Needle!" They shouted, and knocked Digmon back even farther.  
  
"That's not nice! Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted. Then he was knocked back by the  
attacks of the Kockatorimon. (Not Petrifire) He was knocked down to the ground laying  
there. The other three were knocked down too.  
  
"They can't do it 5 on 8!" Sora realized. "We've gotta destroy the Control Spire!" She  
pointed to one that wasn't too far away.  
  
Halsemon slowly stood up, and quckly ran over to Yolei. "Hop on!"   
  
Digmon got up too, and started running after the flying armor digimon.  
  
"Tempest Wing!" He shot his attack toward the dark tower.  
  
"Gold Rush!" both attacks connected, and the tower toppled down. They got back to see  
the other digimon standing up, renewed by the sudden change in power.  
  
"Let's do it!" Izzy and Sora shouted together.  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!!!!" The Digimon Emporer grunted.  
  
"Can I help them, Master?" Wormmon was eager to please his friend.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"7 vs. 8, I like those odds!" Kabuterimon got ready. "Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"MegaSlash!"  
  
"Comet Kick!"  
  
The Dark Rings were destroyed, and the 8 digimon apologized, and walked off.  
  
"Wow, this was a lot different then I thought it would be." Yolei admitted as the walked  
toward the TV.  
  
"Digiport Open!" Davis yelled into the TV, and they were all sucked through. Something  
different happened this time though. The digimon were sucked through with them!  
(excluding Tentomon and Biyomon.)  
  
"Who are you?" Davis asked the smaller version of Veemon.  
  
"I'm DemiVeemon! Veemon's In-Training form!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"I'm Poromon!"  
  
"I'm Upamon!"  
  
"I'm Patamon!"  
  
"I'm Gatomon!"   
  
The two older digimon giggled at their joke.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gettin a good start at this! Think I'll finish? 


	5. Goodbye

I'm sorry, but I'm "cancelling" the series. I don't have  
any time to write anymore, and I'm having a hard time   
getting new ideas. Writing is a lot harder than it looks!  
Special thanks to all my dedicated readers, and reviewers.  
You guys are what kept me writing through all of the hard  
times. Tiffany, if you read this, thank you for reviewing  
or emailing me after almost every chapter. There were a   
bunch of other people that were good about that early too,  
pokedigidbzfreak(or whatever his name was), and all the   
others. It's been a blast, if one of you wants to continue  
my story, email me at edikken@hotmail.com, i'll give you   
the rights. If you wanna talk to me, I have MSN, and my   
AIM is MetalMan1162. Well guys, it's been a blast. I've  
gtg, ttfn!!!! 


End file.
